Pet Peeves
by Shiny-kun
Summary: Shinrei learns more about his brother thanks to a very helpful Yuan and begins to see him in a new light. Yaoi: KeiShin,YuanKei. mentions of others. Pre-manga
1. Chapter 1

Pet Peeves

I know I said that I wouldn't write another fic till I finished _Stray Dog Strut_, but this one was swirling around my head and I had to get it down. I'm sorry, but when I write too many gen fics, I start to feel dirty. So, I fixed it with this mildly fluffy story.

So, Warnings: This contains hard Yaoi towards the end and pointless making-out throughout. I suppose it also counts as incest, considering their siblings, well, half siblings.

There are several pairings, the main one being Keikoku x Shinrei. There is some Yuan x Keikoku, but it isn't graphic nor is there smex. There is a brief show of Yuan x Hishigi, but only for a scene. I guess there is Yuan x Muramasa if you squint and look at it upside down.

I suppose that some of Yuan and Anna's interaction can seen a little like their together, but it wasn't meant like that. There are no sexual motives behind their actions towards each other. Besides, Yuan likes men and is scared of her.

Gods, he's a Manwhore, isn't he?

Anyway, on with the fluffy and slightly-smutty-towards-the-end show!

XxX

Shinrei was standing in front of the door of a house. It was a large house, close to the Palace with its own garden. This was the house of possibly the most physically powerful of the Taishiro, Yuan. The blind-folded fire master had invited him over for dinner when Shinrei had asked, in his opinion, a very stupid question.

He wanted to know more about his half brother and fellow Goyosei member. He had gone to Yuan first because there was no doubt in his mind that the white-haired man knew that they were brothers, and the bonus fact that he trained Keikoku and was his guardian. Shinrei was shocked when Yuan had invited him over for dinner, especially because Yuan was intimidating in his own way. If he didn't go around sticking out his tongue saying he was going to eat souls, then Shinrei was sure he wouldn't feel this way.

So here Shinrei finds himself, torn between making a gracious entrance or running the hell away! It seemed, however, that his decision was made for him when a deep voice said from behind him, "You might want to back away from the door."

Shinrei whirled around to find Yuan standing a good few metres back, hands in his pockets. Shinrei immediately bowed low and greeted him almost too formally for Yuan's taste. And when it seemed that Shinrei was not inclined to move, and sensing the raging energy from the other side, Yuan darted forwards, grabbed Shinrei by the upper-arm and moved back to his original position.

"Yuan-sama?" Shinrei asked, confused at the Elder's actions. But, things became clear when the door burst open, and if Shinrei was there, he would have received a face full of wood.

"KEIKOKU!!" a woman bellowed, hands balled into fists. She had dark pink hair that was pinned back in a messy bun and very angry violet eyes. Behind her, a much more docile woman came out, with black-green tinted hair. In her arms was a woven basket, and upon seeing Yuan, she made a beeline for him.

As the pink-haired woman kept yelling and searching the small porch area, the black-green haired girl stopped before Yuan and smiled.

"Nii-chan," she greeted, cradling the basket in her arms.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, KEIKOKU, YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!!"

"Lilian, what did the twerp do to set her off this time?" Yuan asked, placing a hand on the much smaller persons head.

"He disappeared again, Nii-chan, and we could only find parts of him," she answered. She noticed Shinrei and bowed a little in greeting before Yuan pulled her to face him.

"What do you mean 'parts of him'," Yuan asked

Shinrei stood closer to Yuan to see into the basket that Lilian was showing them. Inside was Keikoku's white over-haori, one of his geta sandals, headband, sash and numerous other little pieces that belonged to Keikoku.

"What the hell?" Yuan exclaimed, picked up the sash with curiosity. And, as an afterthought, he asked, "He isn't running around naked again, is he?"

Shinrei's eyebrows shot up as he looked at Yuan incredulously. He glanced back to Lilian, who was shaking her head in the negative. Yuan sighed in relief, before calling over his other younger sister.

"Oi, Anna!"

Said pink haired woman looked and spotted her older brother, and charged to him.

"Yuan! Where the hell is Keikoku?! I'm gonna kill the little brat!" she yelled, brandishing her fist. When she laid her eyes on Shinrei, her angry expression changed. "Yuan!" she hissed, elbowing him in the stomach "Why didn't you tell me we had a guest."

Yuan shrugged and drifted back a step, which was also out of fist range of his sister. Anna bowed and smiled beautifully. "I'm Anna, Yuan's little sister," she said, rage now dissipated from her face and voice.

Shinrei hesitated, and with a reaffirming nod from Yuan, introduced himself. He bowed low and said, "Goyosei no Shinrei, please to meet you." When he received no response, he stood straight to find Anna with her hands clenched together in front of her face. She had a joyful look on her face and Shinrei received a response he had not expected.

"KYAAA!" Anna leapt forwards, pulling the silver-haired water-bender into a rib cracking hug. She lifted him off the ground slightly, swaying him from side to side. "So you're our Kei-kun's brother? Kyaaa! You're so handsome!"

She put Shinrei down and he flailed back to Yuan. Yuan could barely contain his snicker as the look on Shinrei's face plainly said if she takes another step, he was hiding behind him. He placed a hand on Anna's shoulder to redirect her to him. A brave self-sacrificing move, in Shinrei's books.

"Yuan-chan…" Anna started

"Is something burning?" Yuan interjected

Taking a sniff of the air, Anna tensed before running back inside yelling, "Oh god, the food! Damn you Keikoku!"

Lilian wandered after her, swaying from side to side in her stride, leaving the two men outside. Yuan spared a glance to Shinrei, who had found a whole new admiration for his brother.

"Your family's scary…" he said

"You have no idea."

XxX

As opposed to the peaceful exterior, inside was utter chaos. There were people everywhere, and it was if Yuan was just a normal Mibu, not a Taishiro. He later learnt that Yuan had eight siblings and they all lived together in the house with their father, the Mibu blacksmith Julian.

Yuan was jostled, yelled at and had things thrown at him (courtesy of Anna) as he led Shinrei through the house to a sitting room. It was empty, but there was ten cushions scattered everywhere, signalling that it was often used. Yuan flopped onto a large cushion and motioned for Shinrei to do the same.

Shinrei gracefully sat as a girl almost identical to Lilian came out, expect she had black-purple hair. She set down a tray of tea and smiled. Yuan thanked her and she left. Shinrei picked up one of the mugs and sipped it, while Yuan lit his pipe.

"So, what did you want to know?" Yuan asked, inhaling deeply.

"Everything," he said. "I know so little about him," Shinrei said, frowning into his tea.

"Hmm," Yuan hummed around his pipe. He shifted it with his tongue and said, "Well, Keikoku is kinda…"

"…like a pet?" came a voice. Anna entered the room with her own mug and seated herself next to Yuan. "Like a cat, actually," she said, changing her opinion.

"Well, how so, Anna-san?" Shinrei asked.

She looked to her brother before turning back to Shinrei. "Well, he destroys the furniture…"

"Sleeps eighteen hours a day" Yuan added

"Gets testy if he doesn't get fed at least five square meals," she said thoughtfully

"He likes to be warm…" Yuan contributed

"Hates water and being wet"

"And he likes shiny things."

"Shiny things?" Shinrei asked, raising an eyebrow. He was suddenly seeing the parallels of his half brother and a cat. Probably why he got along so well with Fubuki-sama's cat.

"Here, watch if you don't believe me," Yuan said, fishing around his pocket. He pulled out a whirligig which glinted silver in the failing light. Yuan spun it on his finger and gave it a flick. It flew out the open doors to the right and into the yard.

Minutes slipped by and was only punctuated by a crumbling piece of ceiling landing on Yuan's head. Curiously, the three looked up to see Keikoku's missing geta stuck on the ceiling. Yuan stood nonchalantly and plucked the orange sandal from the roof and tossed it into Anna's lap.

She opened her mouth to yell when they heard the pitter-patter of feet across grass. A glance into the yard revealed a half undressed Keikoku chasing the whirligig, which was heading straight back to its owner. Yuan caught the steel blades easily, and the Keikoku still after it not so easily.

The blonde had his body pressed against Yuan's while he attempted to get at the whirligig which was now hovering out of arms reach by a very taunting elder. However, Keikoku was brought to a halt when Anna yanked his by his collar and led him into the dining area.

"Kei-kun, you little shit! Dinner's ready!" she yelled as he was dragged away.

Yuan extinguished his pipe and led Shinrei to the closed doors to the dining area. But, before Shinrei could pass through, Yuan placed a hand on his shoulder, brought himself down to Shinrei's height and said into his ear,

"Oh, and if you do get him in bed, let him be on top. He's very flexible and he can do things with his tongue you can't possibly fathom…" and with that being said, Yuan ducked out the room.

And Shinrei blushed and then paled systematically.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was the most messy and violent affair he had attended. At first it was fine with the nine Yuan siblings and himself all around the large table that was sagging with cooking. It smelt absolutely mouth-watering and all was going well, for about five minutes.

Then Keikoku joined them.

The food was great, and Shinrei complimented Anna, who cooed and piled more into his bowl. He caught the brief glance of Keikoku before the blonde was pulled back into an argument with Anthony, one of the older brothers. In that intense gaze, Shinrei blushed, recalling the piece of advice that Yuan had gave him.

That little argument turned to yelling, then a screaming match of petty insults. Then the inevitable happened. Well, it seemed inevitable, considering Yuan had made preparations for afterwards. Despite Anna's yelling and throwing a bowl at the blonde's head (which landed with an audible thwack), the two elevated their fight to the only thing available.

Food fight.

Fifteen minutes and one irate Anna later, Shinrei found himself shedding his clothes in the bathhouse that Yuan had. He was covered in a wide assortment of foods and what was probably his own blood from a flying mug that shattered against his chest. That's when Yuan intervened. Shinrei forgot about his sheer power until he lifted both men off the ground by their collars and tossed them outside.

In light of his injuries, Yuan insisted he used their bath house to bathe his wounds. However, Shinrei was having a tremendous amount of trouble untying his hakama. His hands were covered in a mixture of rice, sauce and blood (as was the rest of him), which made for very tricky manoeuvres with material.

With a sigh, he gave up for the moment, seating himself on the stool. He had managed to get off his tunic and tabi, so he was bare except for his now off-white hakama. He was strongly considering just cutting the knot off with his bukyokusui, and because of this he didn't notice the presence that had joined him in the bathhouse.

That is, he didn't notice until a pair of strong callused hands slid around his hips and began to deftly undo the knot. Shinrei, startled, tried to move away, but fount the body in close proximity to his was none other than Keikoku. And while said blonde undid his hakama, he felt the objection dying in his throat and replacing a large blush that had now spread across his cheeks.

It was Yuan's fault. If only he hadn't, well, enlightened Shinrei before dinner, he would have been able to smack his half brother, who had his hands basically on Shinrei's groin, away and into next week. Keikoku finished and let his hands linger a little longer than he expected on Shinrei's protruding hipbone.

Shinrei glanced back to see Keikoku wearing only his orange shorts and orange under-haori half off his bare shoulders. Mentally willing his blush to subside, he did the only thing he could think of. Criticize his brother.

"What are you doing in here, Keikoku? Don't you have a concept of privacy… and personal space?" he said, voice dangerously calm. Shinrei surprised himself with that. he was sure he was going to squeak. He didn't know why, but now he was seeing his good-for-nothing half brother in a different light.

"Anna pushed me in here. She said you might need help." Shinrei stopped to mentally curse the pink-haired woman, who was no doubt behind the wafting sensual perfume that was sliding under the door into the washroom. (Outside, Anna was having a hard time controlling her snicker as she went back to work with her fan and perfume).

Keikoku, who was still leaning over Shinrei, moved his head lower to his ear. He released a hot puff of breath and watched the shiver take course up Shinrei's spine. He cracked a small smile to himself and whispered into Shinrei's ear.

"Besides, I didn't see you saying stop."

"Get. Out," Shinrei ground out. Keikoku didn't leave for another minute, and when he did, Shinrei visibly sagged. That, he had not expected. Thanks to Yuan's warning (goddam him, Shinrei was blushing again!), he suspected that there was a long shot that his brother may come onto him, but not so… blatantly.

Shinrei stepped out of his hakama and cleaned the neat cut on his chest. He noted that it was not as deep as it seemed, and would heal without leaving too much of a scar. Something dawned in his mind that made him freeze momentarily. The Goyosei had a very little amount of scarring on their skin, but Keikoku's hands (he noticed when the started fumbling with his hakama tie) were covered in scars and calluses.

Shinrei shook his head and sighed, slipping into the heated water. The bath was very warm, and much to Shinrei's amusement, scented. He vaguely wondered how Yuan-sama came away not smelling like flowers, but then remembered he had never been close enough to find out before. He sighed and slipped lower into the water. He manipulated it so it cleaned him, but Shinrei didn't have to move.

He began to wonder idly what Keikoku smelt like, and then the lascivious statement surfaced again.

"…_he can do things with his tongue you can't possibly fathom…"_

Shinrei groaned. It would be very awkward working with his brother now.


	3. Chapter 3

Working with Keikoku was not awkward. It was odd and downright irritating. Now, because of the newfound camaraderie between the two brothers, Keikoku not only came late to Goyosei meetings (if he came at all), but their fights had taken a… different tune. Keikoku had taken to whispering insults into his ear, which turned into propositions where the blonde offered to throw him down in front of the entire Goyosei and take him there and now.

Shinrei would respond by screeching and thwacking him on the head with the flat side of his bukyokusui. Keikoku had also taken it upon himself to walk Shinrei back to his chambers in the palace each day, which Shinrei found endearing if not absolutely annoying. What, did Keikoku think that Shinrei could not defend himself?

He was one of the Five Shining Stars, and Mumyosaikyo prodigy. He could strike before his opponent knew they were going to. And he would have defeated Keikoku in their last match if the younger Mibu hadn't groped him and licked his ear.

He shouldn't have put it past his younger brother to play dirty.

After all, Yuan was his master.

After Shinrei's escort back to his room, the silver-haired prodigy decided to visit the fire master Elder to find a way to make Keikoku stop. So, he pulled on a cloak to stop the evening's chill and strode to his house. He knew, in the pit of his stomach, that he would convinced to stay for dinner. He if was (which he knew he would be), he was planning on being a little more attentive than last time.

He stopped on the porch to think for a moment, and felt a strange sense to déjà vu. He glanced behind him and spotted no Yuan, so he lingered a little longer. He came here to stop Keikoku, but now there was a little voice in his head telling him things.

_You don't really want him to stop,_ it said. Shinrei did want it to stop, at least stop to a certain level. Besides, they were brothers. It was wrong, and he knew it. _But still, you never said stop. Besides, the Mibu is already messed up like that. Look at Yuan and Keikoku._

Shinrei frowned at the voice, and set about denying all of the words rapidly. He felt a pang of what he could only think was jealousy. The voice was wrong, master and student was not only forbidden, but it violated all things the Mibu held sacred.

_And you wanting your brother doesn't?_

Shinrei mentally cursed and told himself to stop talking to himself. He was beginning to scare himself. Abandoning his caution, Shinrei knocked on the door with more confidence than he had. It was a moment before Lilian opened the door and smiled upon seeing him. She ushered him in to the kitchen, where Anna was preparing dinner.

Despite the fact that Yuan owned the house, Shinrei had no doubt that Anna was the man of the house. All the Yuan siblings seemed scared of her to certain extent. Yuan masked it well, but Shinrei noticed that he always kept a cautionary space between himself and his younger sister. That space seemed to be Anna's arms length plus a little extra.

Anna stopped upon noticing him and pulled the boy into another hug.

"Hey Shin-san," she said, kissing the top of his head. He briefly wondered how they had gotten so informal, considering it was their second encounter, but he thought better of pointing it out.

"Is Yuan-sama here, Anna-san?" he asked politely

"Hmm, oh yeah," she said, stirring a pot on the fire. "He's on the back porch. Dinner's in half an hour, and I expect you to be there," she said and pushed him out the kitchen, closing the door.

Shinrei just looked at the door oddly for a moment before heading to the back porch, which was linked to the sitting room he had been in last time. He passed Lilian and one of her identical sisters, Marian. He bowed in passing, and they nodded politely.

Shinrei finally made it to the back porch, where he found Yuan sitting with his back propped against the outer wall of the house. Shinrei knew that Yuan had sensed his presence before he made it to the front door, and had no doubt he knew what this visit was concerning. Shinrei bowed low, and Yuan motioned him to stop with his hand.

"You don't have to be so formal here, Shinrei," he said, sucking on his pipe.

"Yuan-sama," Shinrei said, sitting across from him with his back against the guard railing. Yuan cocked his head in Shinrei's direction, listening to the almost nervous and distraught tone of his voice. He smirked and tilted his chin up, almost as if looking at him along his nose.

"You have more questions?" Yuan interjected, taking a draw of his pipe before exhaling above their heads.

"Yes, well, I…" Shinrei trailed off. With a reassuring look from the Elder, Shinrei continued. "How do you get him to stop…?" he asked weakly, voice low. There was no doubt that Yuan heard him, because an all-knowing smirk took form on his face.

"Stop what?" Yuan asked. Shinrei stared at him incredulously. Stop what? He knew, and he was going to make him say it out loud! He knew that Yuan was a tough mentor, but he never guess that he was such a sadistic bastard! (that role had been saved for Tokito-sama).

"You know very well what!" Shinrei screeched, grasping the roots of his silvery hair. Then, a realisation hit him like a punch to the gut. He had just yelled – screamed, actually – and smarted off to an Elder, and the physically strongest Taishiro known. Shinrei winced at his action. Had it been one of the other elders, he would be fish bait right now.

However, Yuan was not one of those three. A glance from Shinrei confirmed the amused look on his face. He shifted his pipe to the other side of his mouth, exposing his fanged grin to Shinrei. The look of sheer amusement on his face told Shinrei that he was going to have to say it out loud.

With a sigh (and a magnificent blush), Shinrei asked, "How do I get him to stop… propositioning me?"

Yuan snickered, and Shinrei suddenly found himself with the overwhelming urge to hit him with something. As if his mind was read, a pot fell out of the high window above the Taishiro. It smacked him on the head with an audible sound. If it hurt, Yuan gave no indication. He simply picked it up, examined it for a minute before tossing it back through the window.

A minute later, there was several loud bangs followed by an indignant screech of "YUAN!!" by Anna. Yuan ignored this and turned back to Shinrei.

"What were you saying?" he asked, face now blank.

"About Keikoku…?" Shinrei said nervously. Yuan chuckled again, this time it was much less mocking though. He withdrew his pipe for a moment to answer.

"Do you really want him to stop, Shinrei? You seem more lively than I've ever seen you before," Yuan said, replacing his pipe's tobacco and lighting it again. Shinrei waited until the Elder had taken his first drag of the pipe before answering.

"Yes… well I… Uh…"

Yuan gave the boy another minute to collect his thought. He was obviously an internal struggle between Shinrei's budding emotions and his sense of duty and moral righteousness. Shinrei was a smart, strong man in Yuan's opinion, but he wondered how long it would take him to realise his feelings for his brother.

"It's wrong…" Shinrei finally said.

Yuan was mildly surprised that Shinrei had come to terms to quickly, but he remembered that Shinrei had an incredible ability to adapt when he had to. Yuan paused to find the right words to tell Shinrei, but instead opted for the truth.

"Shinrei," he said, straightening up and putting out his pipe. "It's not as wrong as you think." The look one Shinrei's face told Yuan to elaborate. "Well, is it the though of loving another man or your brother that has you so conflicted?"

"I… don't know…" Shinrei answered. But he _did_ know. It was the latter. The thought that he could feel any sort of emotional response to Keikoku had seemed almost void a week ago. And now he felt both an emotional one _and_ a physical one, and this conflicted with his upbringing so much that he wasn't sure what to do.

"It's not wrong to love him, Shinrei. We're all screwed up somehow, and yours at least makes sense. I mean, look at my family. Anna has mood swings every five minutes, Anthony cannot be in the same room as Keikoku and not pick a fight and Lilian and Marian are completely desensitised," he said.

Shinrei nodded, he agreed absolutely.

"They're all batshit crazy and slightly retarded, but I love them," he said with a sigh. Shinrei nodded and looked into his lap. Sensing his trail of thought, Yuan added, "Except Anna. She scares the shit outta me."

Another indignant screech from inside and a loud bang told the two men that Anna had indeed heard Yuan. Yuan laughed loudly, and Shinrei found he couldn't contain his own bubbling laughter. Feeling oddly relieved, Shinrei rubbed the back of his neck laxly.

"Say, Shinrei? Can you do me a favour?" Yuan asked, standing up in a fluid motion.

"Yes, Yuan," he said. Shinrei froze half way through standing, and would have fallen if Yuan had not pulled him upright by his arm. Again, if it was one of the other Elders, he would be dead for such disrespect, But Yuan found it entertaining, if not comical.

"Can you go fetch Keikoku for me? It's almost supper and he'll forget to eat again if someone doesn't get him."

"Okay," Shinrei said, confusion leaking into his voice. He had known that Keikoku was somewhat air-headed, but forgetting to eat? On second thought, that sounded exactly like Keikoku.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been longer than Shinrei could remember since he last went to Castle Town without Fubuki-sama or the rest of the Goyosei. The streets were filled with life, people travelling hastily to make it home in time for supper. They gave Shinrei a wide berth down the middle of the street, bowing as they passed.

He was surprised to find that Keikoku spent vast amounts of his time in Castle Town, let alone an old forgotten garden. Shinrei didn't want to admit that he was lost, considering this was his home. He was about to ask for directions when he saw a rare sight.

It was a child. Not a human one, a forest dweller, a failed experiment. But the people of the Castle Town greeted her with great affection, even giving her the last dango from a stall. She had on a slightly dirty pink kimono, which clashed with her pale green almost scaly skin. Shinrei approached the girl, which scared off the villagers to a safer distance. They were watching intently as Shinrei knelt down to talk to the little girl.

"Excuse me," he said, smiling. She looked up at him and bowed slightly. He smiled wider and used his glove to wipe a smudge of dirt off her cheek. "Have you seen a man with eyes like mine around here?" She nodded and straightened her little kimono.

"You're looking for Kei-Nii-sama?" she asked. Her voice was small and sweet, and Shinrei found himself instantly calmed by her. He nodded in response and asked her another question.

"Yes, but why do you call him Nii-sama?"

"Because Oji-sama said that Kei-Nii-sama is an orphan too, except his daddy tried to kill him. I never knew my daddy."

She pointed over his shoulder to an ally. Through the alley he could see a tangle of overgrown bushes. He nodded and thanked her, pulling himself up to his full height.

"Kiri," came a deep voice. Shinrei watched the girl run back to her 'Oji-sama'. Taihaku saw Shinrei and the silver-haired man noted the look of shock and worry mingled on his face. But, Shinrei simply smiled at Kiri, bowed to Taihaku and made for the alley.

XxX

The garden was dangerously overgrown, with thorny bushes jutting out to snag his hakama. His legs were now covered in a myriad of small scrapes, colouring his hakama with dull red splotches. Still, he wound through the undergrowth, and had he not known better, he could have sworn he was outside in the Maze of Sulphur. However, he carried on, determined to find his brother and now give him an earful about stupid hiding places.

But, before he noticed his brother's body, he heard a voice. He pushed aside an overgrown thorn bush and say Keikoku. He was sitting on the grass in a cleared patch, surrounded by leafy green foliage. His face was turned to the sky, where stars glittered like diamonds in the failing golden light. And that voice, the heavenly soft sweet melody was coming from the blonde fire-bender.

_The voices calling, a song  
A prayer from deep inside you  
To guide you_

Shinrei stood transfixed. His brother's normally deep and expressionless tone was now something he had never heard before. He had his arms behind him, propping him up and his legs stretched out in front of him. His sharp golden eyes were shut and his face was peacefully blank.

_Be the dream within  
The light is shining  
A flame on the wind  
Salvation begins_

Shinrei wondered where he had learnt to sing like that. He couldn't have from Yuan. The thought of the older man singing sent shivers of dread down his spine. It couldn't have been Anna, she didn't have enough patience to teach Keikoku anything except how to dodge pans and fists.

_Look beyond where hearts can see  
Dream in peace  
Trust, love, believe _

Shinrei watched to the end of the song, transfixed by his brother.

_We tremble and spin  
Suspended within _

He was a vision of beauty, sitting there. He was thin, but beneath that deceptive frame was incredibly strong and powerful muscles. His skin was sun kissed, adding a healthy glow to him in the stray rays of golden light. His golden hair fell back in a shimmering pool, making it seem darker than usual. With his face still turned to the heavens, his voice faded off.

_Free the dream within  
The stars are crying a tear  
A sigh escapes from heaven  
And the world's end _

Shinrei shifted his footing a little, but it was too late to notice the thorny vine that had wrapped around his leg. His small movement sent him toppling forwards into the glade, face first into the dirt. Shinrei sighed before pulling his face up to find his brother looking at him with amusement on his face. He heard the beginning of a laugh and scowled at the blonde.

Shinrei struggled to stand, but the vine tightened, tearing through his hakama and into his skin. He let out a hiss of pain and turned back to Keikoku. His good mode now gone, he loudly cursed everything in existence that popped to mind; the thorny vine, Keikoku and anything else that could attribute to his misfortune. For good faith, he threw Yuan in there too. He was as guilty, if not guiltier, than Keikoku.

"Well?" Shinrei said, glaring at Keikoku. The blonde cocked his head in question, and Shinrei snarled. "Help me up, you fool!" Keikoku snickered before standing up and making his way to his fallen older brother. He crouched next to Shinrei's fallen body, and quickly analysed the situation. If he attempted to remove the vine before severing it from the bush, it would only wind deeper into the water-bender's sliced flesh.

Keikoku rested his one hand on the back of Shinrei's thigh and the other between his slightly parted legs as he hovered over Shinrei to assess the damage. Shinrei could feel the callused hand through his hakama, and couldn't stop the blush from spreading across his face. And it didn't help that Shinrei squeaked when he felt that hand trail higher up his thigh and over his rear.

Keikoku moved his hand higher and grasped the hilt of a bukyokusui. He swiftly removed the blade and severed the vine near the branch it protruded from. Shinrei felt the slack and rolled over with the unexpected help of Keikoku. He watched Keikoku peruse his torn leg quietly, and Shinrei knew he would need some help walking, let alone standing.

He let out a startled sound when Keikoku hoisted him up into his wiry arms. The blonde stood with the silver-haired man in a bridal style hold. One arm was around his torso with his hands resting just below his arm, and the other was up higher than it should have been. It was supposed to be supporting his knees, but since one was torn up, Keikoku had his arm around where his upper thighs met his rear.

"What is the meaning of this?" Shinrei shrieked, squirming in his brother's hold. Keikoku looked down at him, narrow golden eyes locking with his. Keikoku deftly navigated his way out the garden, ignoring both the overgrown plants and his brother before answering.

"I can't fix it here," was all he said as he started jogging up the path to the Palace and, inevitably, to Yuan's house.

XxX

The song is The Dream Within by Lara Fabian


	5. Chapter 5

The look on Yuan's face when Keikoku walked through the door was concerned bordering on amused. Shinrei was blushing something horrific as Keikoku had been caressing his thigh soothingly during the walk. Keikoku walked straight past Yuan and the other nine siblings and into a bedroom down the long hallway.

Yuan and Anna followed them in a few minutes later carrying bandages and antiseptic. Anna left to finish dinner and Yuan sat against the wall, observing the two brothers, but not without asking a question.

"What the hell happened?"

"He got tangled, Yun-Yun," Keikoku said, setting his older brother on a towel that Anna had laid out on the futon. Keikoku set about preparing the antiseptic and looking at the wound to try and figure out the best way to remove the offending plant from his brother's leg.

The thorny vine had wound itself from ankle to mid-thigh and wound deeply into his flesh all the way up. Keikoku removed himself from his brother's side and moved to stand over him. He fixed Shinrei's legs so they were spread apart and propped up. Keikoku surveyed the damage from his new and better vantage point.

Shinrei almost shrieked and Yuan almost laughed when Keikoku lowered himself between his brother's legs to assess his options. He was on his knees and was gently following the plant from Shinrei's ankle to thigh with his hand. He kept it away from the wound and seemed to only do it from habit.

Shinrei did let out a startled squeak when Keikoku leaned up through his legs, inadvertently dragging his body up Shinrei's. Keikoku reached around his brother's hips and slid a bukyokusui out. He lowered himself back down and Shinrei let out a strangled moan from the pain.

"This is going to hurt…" Keikoku said. He locked eyes with Shinrei, who nodded. He noted vaguely that Yuan had now come to his side and was readying a rag with was coated with antiseptic. Keikoku slit his hakama leg straight up to where his hand had previously occupied. He tore the stained material away and positioned the curved tip of the bukyokusui just above the wound.

With his other hand, Keikoku gently squeezed his other thigh as he dove the tip of the weapon into the open wound. Shinrei let out a pained moan and tried to move away from the intense pain. Yuan pinned him down with his superior strength and weight as Keikoku continued his deft work. It took only a few minutes to remove the vine, but the pain felt like it had been hours.

But the worst was not over. Some of the thorns had detached, and Keikoku drove the point of the dagger into the vast wound to retrieve them. Shinrei didn't care about the intimate position of Keikoku anymore, nor of the pain starting in his wrists where they were being held. The intense pain of his own bukyokusui being dug into his long open wound over and over again seemed like a life age of the earth.

With Keikoku had managed to remove the last, Shinrei had passed out. Yuan released his grip and began to disinfect the wound and Keikoku went to quickly wash his hands from the blood and then join him. Yuan was impressed that Shinrei managed to stay conscious so long. Most hardened warriors would have fainted sooner than that. However, Yuan was just as impressed with Keikoku, who was now back at his brother's side, cleaning the winding wound.

Keikoku had done his work with deft concentration that Yuan had rarely seen from the blonde boy. When the wound was cleaned and bandaged, Yuan pulled Keikoku to wash up. They both stripped off in the washroom and cleaned the blood off. Christ, that boy had a lot of blood. He could make a living out of it if his Goyosei position didn't work out. However, Yuan doubted that.

They both dressed in fresh clothes, Yuan in his usual and Keikoku in a white orange-trimmed yukata. After checking up on the sleeping Shinrei, Yuan dragged Keikoku out to the porch. He sat down under the window where he had been when Shinrei dropped around an hour ago. Yuan pulled Keikoku into his lap and lit his pipe. Keikoku repositioned himself to lean his back against Yuan's chest as he sat between the Taishiro's legs.

Keikoku sighed, reached up and took a drag of the tobacco pipe. Yuan's hand drifted to Keikoku's, where he rested them for a moment before taking back the pipe. Taking another drag, Yuan leant his head down against his chest and the blonde's hair.

"He'll be fine, Keikoku. He's strong and something so little like that couldn't take down a Goyosei," Yuan said, nudging the other man's thigh with his knee. Keikoku grunted and leant back, closing his eyes as his head rested against Yuan's strong chest. Yuan lowered his free hand to rub soothing circles on the expanse of chest revealed by the V of his yukata. It wasn't a sexual tough, but a comforting one. It had been countless years since Keikoku had needed comforting, and still the little blonde preferred to keep to himself.

Yuan nuzzled against his neck, tattooed tongue darting out to take a lick of the skin there. Okay, that was sexual, but Keikoku didn't seem perturbed. He simply took the pipe again and breathed deep, exhaling over their heads. The smoke circled up and dissipated near the porch's roof. Keikoku did this again, this time watching the smoke. He idly wondered if Shinrei and himself would suffer the same fate. If their relationship would dissipate like the sooty smoke, only leaving gossamer gleams in their memories.

Yuan could always sense what was going through his students mind, and this was new for the small blonde. Yuan rested his forehead against the small shoulder and said, "It won't happen, Keikoku. You're both much too stubborn for it to end that way."

Keikoku tensed at those words. He found that his mentor and occasional lover had the uncanny ability to peer into his thoughts from time to time. Keikoku relaxed against Yuan, sighing and turning to kiss the temple of his teacher. Yuan returned the kiss. It wasn't intimate, but a small comfort that Keikoku allowed himself from time to time, and one that Yuan gave.

"Go sit with him. I'll have Anna bring you in some food later," Yuan said, pushing the boy out of his lap. Keikoku leant down to give Yuan one last kiss, handed him back his pipe and walked into the house he shared with the Yuan family.

XxX

When Shinrei roused from his pain-induced sleep, he first noticed how dark it was. In his mind, it made sense that it was late at night. It was only, in fact, an hour since Shinrei had passed out. Shinrei propped himself up on his elbows, wincing at the pain now shooting through his leg. It wasn't nearly as bad as before, but he knew he would not be walking for a while, at least not without Hishigi's intervention.

He turned to find a shock of golden hair next to him, and Keikoku was napping. His golden eyes shot open when he felt the presence of Shinrei's consciousness. Keikoku sat up and blinked for a moment, eyes adjusting to the light. He moved closer to his brother, but not before lighting a candle in the corner of the room. The blonde was resting on his knees near Shinrei's head before the silver-haired man spoke.

"How long has it been?" he croaked, finding his voice raw. Before receiving an answer, a mug of warm tea was held to his lips. Shinrei took a generous gulp of the tea before bringing his lips away. The room had lit up a little more with the presence of several candles now glowing. Shinrei wondered how the hell he did that, but then supposed that having two fire masters in the house made for easy access to the element.

"It's only two hours after sunset," Keikoku answered. "You've been out for over an hour," he added, brushing silvery strands out of Shinrei's eyes. And before Shinrei could answer, Keikoku pressed his thin lips against Shinrei's. His bigger golden eyes widened at the gentility his brother was using. Keikoku was caressing the side of his face as his lips were over his. Shinrei found himself kissing back, despite his mind telling him it was wrong. But, his body and soul was singing a different tune.

And suddenly it was worth it. Everything. Being born, stopping Keikoku's assassins, getting slashed by a murderous bush. Everything seemed worth it just for the feeling of his brother's lips against his. And he would do it all again if he could, and will if he had to.

Keikoku reeled back slowly and the door pushed open. Anna smiled softly and stepped lightly to the two brothers. She laid two trays of food at Keikoku's feet. She didn't say anything, but simply kissed Keikoku's forehead and the Shinrei's before leaving.

"Looks like you're part of the family now," Keikoku commented as he watched the door slide shut.

"As long as you're in it, I don't mind," Shinrei said before he could think. He blushed brilliantly and silently cursed all the higher powers he could think of. Keikoku simply gave an amused smile and kissed him again.


	6. Chapter 6

An unusually quiet meal was being had by the Yuan siblings

An unusually quiet meal was being had by the Yuan siblings. Their father was visiting a friend outside the Mibu who supplied him with superior steel for his smithing. It was an eerie silence, in which Anna didn't yell but spoke in quiet tones and Anthony didn't speak at all. Having no one to argue with had silenced him. He had tried to pick a fight with Yuan, but the older man shut him down quickly, and Anthony was smart enough not to try his older brother's patience.

However, the silence was pierced by an indignant shriek that no doubtedly belonged to Shinrei. Yuna grinned and Anna smiled from next to him, and nudged her older brother who was now back in good humour.

"Damnit! I can feed myself Keikoku!"

Yuan snickered and Anna soon joined, resting her body against the side of her brother. Yuan threw an arm around her, tossed back half a bottle of sake and insulted Anthony. Suddenly, everyone was loud, Anna was yelling and Anthony got the fight he wanted.

"I don't care if I got taken advantage of by a plant, I can feed myself!" Shinrei retorted. Keikoku was holding chopsticks over the bowl in his lap. Shinrei knew that the blonde had made a very good point, but didn't approve of the way he said it. He made it sound like he got sexually assaulted by a freaking vine! But, Keikoku had a stubborn streak a mile wide, and Shinrei eventually gave in.

He allowed the blonde to feed him for a while until Keikoku got fed up of it. Then, he handed Shinrei the bowl and started on his own. Shinrei ate his food with grace while Keikoku wolfed it down, missing his mouth part of the time. He discarded his empty bowl back onto the tray, and Shinrei followed suit. Keikoku pushed both trays towards the door, and they stopped just by it.

Keikoku watched his brother for a moment, who was having trouble staying upright. Keikoku stood and slipped in behind him, positioning Shinrei between his legs like Yuan had done to him hours ago. Shinrei let out a squeak that Keikoku was starting to like, and said blonde pulled Shinrei against his chest and rested his arms on his propped legs, like a chair.

Shinrei eventually relaxed enough into the hold for Keikoku to tilt his head back and kiss him. Shinrei pulled a hand from Keikoku's knee and into the golden mass of hair. He gripped it harder, forcing Keikoku into a deeper kiss. The smaller of the brother's didn't protest, but complied. Shinrei shivered as the blonde's tongue ran over his teeth. He opened his mouth and Keikoku's tongue dove in.

Keikoku took his time exploring his brother's mouth, dragging his tongue over every inch he could. Shinrei moaned and pressed back into his younger brother's chest. The smaller man rocked his hips forwards and Shinrei hissed into Keikoku's mouth. Keikoku began to caress Shinrei's chest under the matching yukata he was wearing now. Shinrei arched into the touch and was strongly considering turning around to face his brother.

However, some things were not meant to happen just yet.

"Oh my"

Shinrei felt a stabbing embarrassment in his chest and strongly considered just attempting to hide in his brother's shoulder instead of turning around. But, being the polite and somewhat stupid man he was, Shinrei turned. His golden eyes met the entirety of the Yuan siblings, with Anna and Yuan in front.

Anna had her hands over her mouth, but Shinrei could still make out the excited look on her face. Lilian and Marian had copied their older sister's actions, but their expressions were blank. Anthony's eyebrows had rocketed up under his bandana and Yuan… _the bastard was grinning!_

Keikoku seemed undisturbed and showed it by kissing and licking Shinrei neck. Keikoku bound a hand through Shinrei's loose silver hair, fisting it in the silver falls. Shinrei was obviously not as amused as Yuan nor a voyeur like Keikoku, and showed it by reaching beside his bed and thwacking Keikoku with his bukyokusui like he had done before. Keikoku reeled back, rubbing the back of his head indignantly.

Anna glanced behind her and yelled her siblings away. She grabbed the trays and shoved them into Yuan's stomach, sending him away to the kitchen. She turned back to the brothers, with a slight blush on her face.

"Don't mind us, honeys. Go about your business," she said, sliding the door shut.

Keikoku snorted and snatched the weapon away from his brother's hand before he could do more damage with it. He may look like he couldn't move, but Shinrei was very dangerous right now. He was embarrassed as all hell, and Shinrei thought the only way to end his embarrassment was to kill everyone then kill himself.

He had no doubt in his mind that Anna would beat him to a pulp and then throw him back in bed. Shinrei sighed and leant back against his brother again. It seemed that Keikoku had given up, and simply held him loosely around his waist. His callused thumb drew small circles on his right hip, and lulled him into an easy sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Shinrei was being carted through the halls of the Palace

Shinrei was being carted through the halls of the Palace. There was a joint Goyosei-Taishiro meeting that had started half an hour ago. Yuan had insisted they go so he could get Shinrei's leg healed a little better. Keikoku was a little too eager to change his brother's clothes, and Shinrei almost begged Yuan not to leave him alone with the smaller Goyosei member.

But, Yuan knew that Shinrei was only doing it for show. Keikoku had spent the whole night next to Shinrei, alternating between hour naps and watching his older brother, who slept against his chest. Shinrei was grateful for his younger brother during that time, and would have been more thankful if the blonde stopped rubbing him in his sleep.

And now Shinrei found himself being carted around the halls in a fresh white kimono while in strong arms. He was carried in the same way he had been last evening, with hands under his arm and the back of his thighs. There was only one difference now. The arms he was in now were steely strong and he could feel the muscles contorting under his easy weight.

And Yuan was the one freaking carrying him!

And in those defining moments before they entered the hall where the meeting was, Shinrei thought Yuan couldn't get more evil than he was now.

And how he hated to be proved wrong

Yuan pushed the doors open with a powerful kick, nearly sending them off the hinges. Keikoku was trailing them and Shinrei kept sending him pleading looks over Yuan's shoulder. Keikoku ignored them with a smirk before following his master inside the hall. Shinrei sighed, wondered for a moment if his life could get any weirder, and then felt the ominous foreboding answer coming.

Yuan strode forwards, approaching the remaining three Elders and Stars. Shinrei had all eyes on him as Yuan gently placed the boy on a cushion near the table. Keikoku flopped inelegantly next to him, sitting in a closer proximity than he ever had in public. The Taishiro responded to the intrusion in their own way. Tokito's eyebrows skyrocketed, Fubuki frowned slightly and Hishigi remained blank. Eyes were averted back to Yuan as the fire master approached the three Taishiro.

"Hishigi," he said, turning to the masked Elder, "can I steal you for a moment?"

Hishigi rose gracefully and stepped after Yuan, who had disappeared out the hall. Once again, all eyes were back to the brothers, more specifically the injured silver-haired man. Saishi and Saisei stood first to go to Shinrei, and was then followed by Taihaku and Chinmei. Shinrei noticed from the corner of his eye that Keikoku tensed and Shinrei wondered _where the hell he got that sword from?!_

"Shinrei-kun, what happened to your leg?" Saishi shrieked, and Shinrei was suddenly repulsed by the sound. He glanced down to find the numerous bandages which wound his entire right leg was stained red. Blood had dried over the surface, caking the layers of bandages together and sticking to his kimono. He noticed that the right side of the borrowed kimono was now a dull red, and sighed as he thought up an explanation that would suit him.

However, Yuan chose that moment to reappear, and confirm Shinrei's suspicions that Yuan was not only out for his pride, but a sadistic bastard.

"He got molested by a plant and had Keikoku do a… delicate extraction," Yuan said, grinning. Shinrei always had spectacular self control, but for a split moment, it slipped beyond his control.

"Damn you, Yuan!" he screeched, waving a fist angrily in the fire master's direction. Again, had it been another elder, and judging by their collective looks, he would have been dead. Yuan simply threw his head back and laughed for a moment before returning to his fanged grin.

Shinrei took a moment to curse every higher power and being he could think of in the universe. To add insult to injury, Yuan hauled him into his arms like he weighed as much as a bundle of straw. Keikoku got up and checked Shinrei's leg under the kimono. Yuan allowed him to do so, shifting to boy in his arms to a more comfortable position.

As Yuan left, Shinrei noted the high curiosity that was emanating from the remaining three Goyosei. He waved vaguely as Yuan hauled him off with Keikoku trailing behind. Shinrei watched Keikoku as Yuan navigated the hallways expertly while managing to keep Shinrei's leg level. His brother's golden eyes were trained on him as Shinrei looked over Yuan's shoulder. Keikoku looked Shinrei in the eyes before smirking slightly. The blonde ran his tongue over thin lips and sent a wantful look in Shinrei's direction.

Shinrei would have retorted had Yuan not come to a sudden stop. He turned around fast, making Shinrei grasp the material of his shirt to stabilize himself.

"Keikoku," Yuan started, and from the look on Keikoku's face, he wasn't going to like this. "Go take a shower, you smell like shit. I'll take Shinrei to get healed." Shinrei took a moment to marvel at Yuan's language and wondered vaguely why he hadn't been assaulted by now. He then scratched that thought, knowing that Anna made up for that.

When Keikoku didn't seem inclined to move Yuan sighed and rolled his head back. "You're a complete little bastard, you know that?" Yuan growled. Keikoku merely smiled lightly and cocked his head. Yuan's face turned to a grin and he disappeared with Shinrei. Keikoku took off running after him, but he couldn't match the Elder's superior speed and lost sight of them in a second.

Shinrei had slight motion sickness when the stopped. It had only been ten, maybe twenty seconds, but Yuan had covered a great amount of distance in that time. He now stood in front of a metal door, which opened as he stepped forwards. Inside the room was neurotically clean, even sterile. There were four permanent metal platforms protruding from the centre of the room.

Yuan advanced and set Shinrei on one of the tables. Hishigi entered from another metal door in the corner. Without a word, Hishigi slipped on a pair of gloves and began to unwrap Shinrei's leg. Shinrei hissed as the bandage cloth had become stuck to the winding wound. Hishigi left for a moment and then came back with a syringe filled with clear liquid.

"I'll need an hour and peace," Hishigi said, testing the syringe while looking at Yuan out the corner of his eye. Yuan grinned wolfishly and advanced on Hishigi. He was a good head taller than the masked Taishiro, who simply turned away from Yuan and to Shinrei.

"What's wrong, Hishigi? Can't concentrate around me anymore?" he asked, slapping Hishigi on the rear. Hishigi turned his irritated brown eye to glare at Yuan, who was grinning still. Hishigi allowed a small smile to flit across his face for a moment before returning to an expressionless face.

"Who can with your overwhelming ego in the room?"

"Oh ouch," Yuan said, leaving the room. His grin was still in place, proving that Hishigi had not managed to take his ego down a peg or two. Hishigi frowned slightly and injected Shinrei straight into his neck. The last thing Shinrei remembered seeing was Hishigi's face and then nothing.

XxX

Shinrei awoke in a familiar room. The sunlight was beaming through closed drapes, spearing his eyelids. Shinrei threw an arm up over his eyes with a grunt and took a moment to get his bearings. He could smell the scent of chicken, rice, bamboo and other foods wafting under the closed door and could feel crisp linen on a freshly prepared futon. He cracked an eye and confirmed his suspicions. He was in the Yuan house, once again.

It seemed that he was spending unusually large amounts to time there and what scared him more was the fact that it didn't really bother him so much. There was a slight shift from across the room and Shinrei craned his neck to see. His vision swam from the after effects of the pain managing injection Hishigi had given him.

His vision focused after a few minutes and he found none other than Yuan sitting propped against the wall. In an ironic moment, he reflected that he almost always found the Taishiro propped against a wall of some kind. Shinrei blinked and couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not, and it was starting to creep him out. Then, Yuan answered his question, it seemed.

"Finally awake, eh?"

Shinrei nodded vaguely. His vision may have cleared, but he still felt the warm, groggy after effects. Yuan didn't move, he simply drummed his fingers on his thighs. Shinrei took a moment to fully appreciate Yuan. He had been more of a mentor lately than Fubuki had been his entire life. Yuan was warm, patient, protective and sadistic. A very potent combination, and Shinrei began wondering how he could be so patient when he had to deal with Anna and Keikoku on a daily basis.

"Seems I'm spending a lot of time here," Shinrei commented idly. He heard Yuan snicker in response and found himself grinning. Shinrei shut his eyes for a moment before opening them to find Yuan sitting beside him. How the man moved so fast and without a sound, Shinrei didn't know, but he did.

"Feel free to," Yuan said. "You're more than welcome here". Shinrei nodded, feeling a warmth bud in his chest. He reached out and rested a hand on Yuan's knee, and Yuan responded by simply moving a little closer as to not strain Shinrei's arm.

"Sorry, I keep putting you out of a bedroom," Shinrei said.

Yuan laughed. "It's fine, really. I kicked Anthony out his room for now, so you can feel free to stay as long as you need to."

"I took your room?" Shinrei asked, almost horrified. Here Yuan had been, looking out for him and caring for him when he was taking his room. Shinrei felt the need to apologise repeatedly, but was cut off before he began.

"It's fine. Keikoku needed his own room too. The little brat's been awfully clingy lately," Yuan remarked, and patted Shinrei hand once fore support. Shinrei felt his curiosity as he wondered the relationship between his brother and the fire master. Yuan knew he had a question on his mind, and sighed. "Alright, what do you want to know?"

Shinrei was startled for a moment, but the got his bearings. "What's your relationship with Keikoku? I mean, you and him share a room…" Shinrei trailed off, blushing slightly.

Yuan grinned and replied. "Well, as you know, we're master and student, but also lovers. It's nothing emotional," Yuan added, seeing the look on Shinrei's face. He could have laughed at the relief it now displayed, but Yuan simply continued with his explanation. "It's purely physical between us and damn, let me tell you, he will blow your mind away. The little brat's the best lay I've had in the better part of three hundred years."

Shinrei coughed embarrassedly, and Yuan patted him on the shoulder. "You're welcome here any time, Shinrei," Yuan reiterated. "You're part of our batshit crazy and slightly retarded family now."

With that, Yuan left to fetch some broth that Anna had made for him. Shinrei reflected for a moment. He had always wanted a proper family, one which laughed and fought and shared pain together. Now Shinrei found it in the Yuan family. The crazy, opinionated and inherently violent siblings and golden eyes and a warm smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Shinrei hated to admit it, but he felt like a goddam girl right now. And what was more disturbing was the fact that he couldn't really care right now. And he was enjoying himself in his own odd way. He was sitting on the front porch with Anna, sipping tea and talking. Well, not talking. Bitching seemed the appropriate word. And it was all forces on their favourite subject, Keikoku.

"And the little bastard torched my drapes," Anna vented, squeezing her mug tightly.

Shinrei nodded, adding his two cents. "I can understand. When I was sleeping before, he came in and set fire to the blankets because I wouldn't wake up. Endearing a little, I suppose, but really spastic in my opinion."

It was true. Shinrei had woken to the smell of burning cotton and a worried Keikoku. It was very cute, and Shinrei managed to put out the fire without losing too much of the bedding. However, Shinrei was not going to tell Anna what happened afterwards. Keikoku pulled Shinrei into an embrace and kissed him savagely.

Back to the porch, Shinrei had spent the small yet calming silence between them to check his leg. The wound was almost visibly gone, as Hishigi had healed the flesh over. But it still throbbed and he needed a hand walking more than ten paces. He turned his attention back to the pink-haired woman beside him and smiled.

Anna laughed and pulled Shinrei in for a kiss to the forehead. Anna had a bad habit of doing that to him, but he supposed it was better than a pot to the head like Yuan got often. Just when Shinrei considered wrapping it up for the day, Anna spoke.

"Would you like to come shopping with me and Yuan? We're heading off in a few minutes, and I could use the less irritating company." Shinrei found that he couldn't deny the woman and nodded meekly, causing her to pull him into a bone-crushing hug. Yuan stepped out the door, followed by Keikoku.

Anna jumped up and pushed Yuan to Shinrei while taking the wicker baskets from his hand. She muttered a quick explanation to Yuan, who in turn shoved Keikoku to Shinrei, stating that the blonde was coming too. Keikoku hoisted Shinrei up and the older brother slung his arm around the younger one's shoulder for support. Yuan walked in front of the pair with Anna, and the younger girl wound her arm around her big brother's one.

The two brothers followed the other siblings into the Castle town. Shinrei found it odd that they chose to shop there instead of closer to home, but everyone was to their own. Shinrei was limping and leaning heavily on Keikoku, who took the weight easily. Once again, they were given a wider berth that before, and Shinrei contributed it to the fact that Yuan and Anna had fallen back to walk beside them.

Castle town was a completely new experience to Shinrei when he went with the two Yuan siblings. There was still an air of formality, but everything else was completely different. Yuan bickered good-naturedly with the shop keeper before Anna thwacked him. Still, Yuan only grinned, paid for the food Anna had collected and left by throwing the pick-haired woman over his shoulder.

Shinrei laughed as Yuan walked to the next shop with the flailing women over his shoulder. Her wicker basket dropped from her hand and Shinrei grabbed it before it could hit the ground. Keikoku had slipped his arm around the older boy's waist by now, which helped Shinrei balance after his quick snatch of the basket. And as they followed after the two, Keikoku started to draw circles on Shinrei's protruding.

He hissed into his ear, saying something completely ludicrous that made Shinrei blush seven different shades and hit him with his fist. Keikoku merely laughed and moved his hand from drawing small discrete circles to caressing his hip and upper thigh. It took the vast majority of Shinrei's self control not to explode. He slid his free hand down and rested it over Keikoku's, successfully stopping the ministrations from his younger brother.

However, we will reiterate once again that Keikoku is extremely stubborn, and Shinrei was too proud to admit he was just as bad. When Anna and Yuan had entered the next shop, Keikoku checked to find the street mostly empty before pushing his brother against the shop's outer wall. The blonde moulded his body to his brother's and leant forwards, whispering all sorts of invitations and propositions. And Shinrei reacted in the only way he knew how.

He hit him. Hard. Keikoku toppled back, but Shinrei knew that it didn't seriously hurt him, it just stunned him. Shinrei took the time to hobble away, using the building for support. He was blushing madly and hoping to high heaven that no one had seen them. He was slowly making it down the alley before he dawned on a thought. Ever since he had first come to the Yuan family's house, he had begun to curse like crazy. He knew he couldn't completely blame Yuan, but it was easier to.

So Shinrei cursed as he limped down the alley. He was almost out of the dark, cramped area and onto a new street. Shinrei wasn't worried about getting lost, so to speak. He knew that Yuan could sense him easily and knew that Keikoku wouldn't give up till he was safely in bed. Shinrei blushed again and cursed. Those people even had him thinking badly now!

Shinrei emerged from the alley to find that he had not come across a street, but a small open area where the construct children were playing. Shinrei smiled and leant heavily on the building. He rested his sore leg gently against the surface of the wall before fixing his hakama. After three days of Anna's care, the woman had finally given in and let him dress in his own clothes. He was grateful, in a way, mostly because he kept bleeding over the white kimono and yukata that she kept giving him. He later found out that they were Keikoku's and he was suddenly okay with that.

A quick scan of the area showed Taihaku a little ways off. Shinrei smiled and began tapping gently against the wall, waiting for Taihaku to notice him. It wasn't even a minute before the huge man noticed the sound and turned to face him. The children rushed over to the new guest, and Shinrei smiled and greeted them all individually. Taihaku ordered the children off to play, and then took the vacant spot next to Shinrei.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here," Taihaku said. It wasn't a malicious statement, but Shinrei knew he was scared for the children. He had done horrific things in the past for them, and still was prepared to do. But Shinrei knew that Taihaku wasn't capable of hurting him. Shinrei merely nodded before replying.

"We were running out of food, so Anna decided to take me shopping," Shinrei explained. His leg was tingling and twitched as a shot of pain coursed its way up.

"I didn't know you were so close to Yuan-sama," Taihaku commented idly. Shinrei nodded, and before he could explain, someone else did. It was these defining moments that Shinrei decided that Yuan was the most evil, nefarious, sadistic bastard he had ever had the good fortune to meet.

"Oh, we weren't. But he turned up on my doorstep like a lost puppy, injured and full of questions, and Anna told me it would be animal cruelty to throw him out," Yuan said, walking into the full light of the area. Taihaku bowed and noted that Shinrei simply scowled at the older man. What happened next had Taihaku thinking that Shinrei was dead.

"You old sadistic bastard! Stop ruining my life!" Shinrei yelled, waving a fist at Yuan. "It may look like I can't move right now, but I'm very dangerous!" Shinrei screeched, looking for something to throw. Short of Taihaku, there was nothing, so Shinrei simply began cursing him loudly.

Taihaku was relieved to find Yuan smirking like a fox. The Elder chuckled before advancing towards the two Goyosei. He stopped just short of them and patted Shinrei on the shoulder. Shinrei pushed him away when Yuan told him,

"You'll get used to it, and you better because…"

"YUAN SHISHO!"

Shinrei saw Yuan visibly flinch before stepping back rapidly. Anna was standing before the alley entrance now, shaking with rage. She placed her basket on the floor as Keikoku emerged, carrying his own basket. She stalked to Yuan, who stood his ground, but Shinrei could see the worry lines begin to appear on his face. She grabbed the front of his shirt in an attempt to pull him to her height, but Yuan resisted.

"Stop picking on him!" she screeched. "He's injured and part of out family, so if you do it again, I'm telling dad," she yelled and punched him in the chest. Yuan didn't give any indication he felt the blow, he was just relieved that he was still alive and well. Well, at least partially well. He thought that Anna had finally blown out his ear drum, but it was nothing the Hishigi couldn't fix.

Taihaku watched as Anna picked up the basket and shoved it into Yuan's gut, forging him to take it. She then advanced on Shinrei, who still needed the building for support, and scooped him into her arms. She was incredibly strong, and judging by the look on Shinrei's face, incredibly scary to an extent.

Shinrei threw a pleading look to Yuan, who shrugged him off, and then to this brother. Keikoku merely smirked and followed after Anna with his basket. Shinrei really wanted to throw something at him right now, like, say, a boulder. Or Tokito. That could do more damage that a hundred boulders.

Back in the area, Yuan scratched the back of his head before turning to Taihaku. He smiled awkwardly before speaking.

"Scary, ain't she?"

From around the corner, a screeched was heard and a flying parsnip had now caught Yuan in the face.


	9. Chapter 9

It was after dinner, and Anna was on the back porch with Yuan

It was after dinner, and Anna was on the back porch with Yuan. Shinrei had exhausted himself earlier on and had retired for an early night. As always, Keikoku followed him and went to bed early. Anna had asked him why last night and he said that it was so he didn't wake Shinrei when he came in later. Anna promptly cooed and kissed Keikoku, who knew better than to escape.

Anna was sitting in close proximity to her older brother, side's almost brushing. He was always incredibly warm. Maybe it had to do with hi being a fire master, but it came in handy on a cold night. Anna moved closer, snuggling into Yuan's side. The man responded by wrapping an arm around her shoulders while smoking his pipe. After a moment of comfortable silence, Anna spoke in low tones.

"Are they ever going to get together, Yuan-chan?"

Yuan grunted and shifted his pipe. "I hope so. The repressed sexual tension is killing me," he said, blowing smoke rings over their heads. Anna rested her head on his chest, and Yuan shifted to accommodate her. They had grown up in a very rambunctious household, and Yuan had always been in control. He was forced into it from an early age, when the greatest of the Taishiro, their mother Ian, had passed on.

Since then he had trained ruthlessly to become a Taishiro like his mother. He was an expert with swords, well versed in fire and even better in hand-to-hand combat. He managed to accomplish all this without his eyes, and Anna was always impressed and proud of him. Yuan had never been the most affectionate person, but he was always using his creditability as a Taishiro to get his siblings out of trouble.

Anna knew there wasn't anything that her older brother wouldn't do for their family. He had sacrificed everything at a young age to help them, protect them and provide for them. It was always up to Yuan, as their father kept disappearing out the Mibu for longer and longer periods. And Yuan had taken the position with pride, reassuring their mother in the earth that he would look after his family. He may not be able to protect the entire Mibu, but he could protect those he holds dear.

"Do you ever think about what you would have become if mother was still alive?" Anna asked on a whim.

Yuan spared her a look. She was going awfully deep tonight, it seemed. "I don't dwell on the past nor what have could been," Yuan said. He shuffled slightly, and Anna knew he was uncomfortable. She was bordering closely on the subject of Muramasa, and Yuan was still a little raw about it, despite it happening many years ago.

"You still miss him?" she asked.

"Yeah," Yuan responded. "He got me in a way that only Muramasa could." It was taboo to speak of the traitor and former Taishiro leader, but Yuan never cared much for rules. The Taishiro used to be very close, and when Muramasa left, it proved that he was the glue that bound them together. Now, despite being friends, they were no where near as close as they used to be.

Anna decided it was time to change the subject. Yuan was beginning to get testy, and then he would shut everyone out for hours with his Taishiro act. He always put it on in the presence of the other Elders, his cold and uncaring persona. Anna hated it, but it was how Yuan learnt to survive as a protector of close to ten people.

"So, what are we going to do about the boys?" Anna asked. She felt Yuan begin to laugh and smiled. He was back in humour, and that meant she wouldn't have to move from her extremely comfortable position.

"If it keeps going around in circles like it is, we're going to have to interfere," Yuan said. He put out his pipe and leant back, head craning back to touch against the wall. Anna looked up at her brother and smiled. She had always wondered what colour his eyes would have been. Were they violet like hers and Anthony's? Or green like Lilian and Marian's?

"Divine Intervention," Anna said, nudging her brother. Yuan shorted and laughed and Anna soon joined. Realising that Yuan had made Anna lose her cool, she screeched at him, confiscated his pipe and thwacked him on the head. Yuan watched her leave with a grin on his face. He remembered Anna's version of 'Divine Intervention' and immediately pitied the two brothers.

Poor bastards, but it would make for a great show.


	10. Chapter 10

_Divine_ (n): Of, from, like God or a god

_Intervene_ (n): come between, interfere, so as to prevent or modify result

Divine Intervention was something that Anna was good at. Divine being Anna and Intervention being meddling.

She had tried to get Yuan in on the act, knowing full well how crafty the oldest of the siblings was, but he refused. Apparently Yuan simply wanted a front row seat to the proceedings, nothing more. But, she was surprised to find that Anthony wanted in. Apparently, according to Anthony, Keikoku was more volatile now that he wasn't getting any.

So Anna schemed and Anthony agreed to help her set it in motion. It started as normally as any of them could make it. Anthony picked a fight with Keikoku. This was simple, twice-a-day proceedings for the household, but Anthony was now playing by a different set of rules. Anthony picked a whopper, which ended in Keikoku storming off.

He reported his glowing success to his sister, who patted his head happily. Anna was to initiate the next phase in half an hour.

Half an hour later, Shinrei was tying his hakama up properly. He was almost fully healed and could walk on his own with only a slight limp. He pulled his hair back and bound it before sighing. He had become accustomed to the loudness and random explosions of the Yuan household, and was not looking forward to going back to his quiet and not intermittently explosive quarters. He would miss not seeing Anna on a daily basis, but most of all he would miss not waking up next to Keikoku.

The small blonde slept next to him every night and Shinrei always woke up blissfully warm with his brother wrapped around him. Shinrei sighed again before checking the room for his personal effects once again. He was going to tell Anna he was leaving tonight when said woman rushed into the room. She was frantic, ignoring Shinrei and searching the room.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Shinrei asked, grasping the woman's shoulders. She turned to him and she was teary eyed. Shinrei felt a warping sense of dread wash over him. Anna was incredibly strong and for her to cry meant that something was very _very_ wrong.

"Keikoku's missing," she wailed, crushing her face into his chest. Shinrei wrapped an arm around her out of instant and patted her back. Anna pulled back and looked Shinrei in the face. "Anthony really upset him, and I can't find my little Kei-kun anywhere," she said, tears leaking from her violet eyes.

Shinrei hushed her. "I'll find him, Anna. Don't worry." Anna nodded into his chest before pulling back. Shinrei quickly pulled on his tabi and sandals before rushing out the house and towards Castle Town.

Anna smirked and was joined by her two brothers. Anthony was grinning. Everything was going excellently according to plan, and if it still followed the story they had written, it would be hours before they saw the two brother's again. Yuan smirked and placed a hand on Anna's shoulder. It would be a very potent combination when Shinrei encountered Keikoku. Anthony had riled him up so he was angry and Anna had done Shinrei so he was upset and slightly scared.

He took a moment to reflect on how truly scary Anna was. The woman was incredibly proud right now, and Yuan didn't want to blow her high so soon. Besides, he had a firm belief she could read his mind, and she promptly turned around and smacked him.

XxX

Shinrei was running along the streets of castle town. He didn't give the villagers the change to move out of his path, he simply wove through them like water through a river. His heart was hammering and the feeling of dread hadn't receded. He remembered the last time he had seen his half brother riled, and it was before their relationship started. Keikoku had exploded half the palace in his rage, killing countless servants.

After briefly checking for smoke and fire, Shinrei bound forwards through the alley to the thick foliage. This time, he leapt over a portion and used his bukyokusui to clear a quick path from there. How Keikoku managed to get through here all the time without leaving a trace, Shinrei didn't know. He slammed to a stop In the edge of the clearing, quickly checking for vines. He noted with a vague sense of pleasure that the bush that had snagged him was now blackened ashes.

He found his brother standing in the middle of the clearing. He was side-on to Shinrei, with his face turned away while his hand clenched and unclenched systematically around his double-bladed sword. When Shinrei took a step forwards, Keikoku snapped his head to his direction. Shinrei almost shivered when his narrow golden eyes spotted him, narrowing further.

Keikoku removed his gaze from Shinrei and turned his head to face the front. He didn't move as Shinrei approached, and Shinrei knew that he would have attacked if he had been anyone else right now. He was a few feet away from Keikoku now and allowed relief to wash over him when a quick perusal of his body showed no visible injuries. He was just really pissed.

Shinrei felt his relief being taken over by anger. The little bastard had him worried as all hell and he was just fine. Shinrei delt with this emotion the only way he could comprehend at the moment. He hit Keikoku over the head with his drawn bukyokusui and yelled.

"Baka Keikoku!" he screeched, brandishing his weapon. Keikoku looked at him in surprise. He though he was supposed to be angry, not his older brother. As confusion overtook anger, Keikoku tentatively reached out for his brother. Shinrei grabbed the hand and pulled Keikoku to him in a swift movement. Shinrei had already wrapped his arms around Keikoku, and now buried his head into his younger brother's shoulder.

Keikoku accepted the embrace, pulling Shinrei closer to him. Keikoku hissed his neck, just below his ear, in a silent apology. Shinrei simply shuffled closer to the man, inadvertently pushing his body hard against Keikoku's. Keikoku stifled a moan and sucked on Shinrei's earlobe. Shinrei arched forwards, rubbing his body sensually against the other.

Keikoku moaned loudly this time, and Shinrei blushed impressively. He began to splutter an apology when Keikoku pulled him into a deep kiss. Keikoku plundered Shinrei's mouth before the older boy could get his bearings, exploring it like he had done only a few days ago. Shinrei responded, tightening his arms around Keikoku's torso.

Keikoku slipped a hand through the open side of Shinrei's tunic, stopping momentarily to praise Shinrei's choice of clothing. His hand caressed Shinrei through the black shirt he wore underneath, running over his stomach before inching higher. Shinrei gasped and Arched again, giving Keikoku just enough leeway to slip his free hand between them and undo the knot holding his tunic on.

It came undone easily and the dark blue sash fell to their feet. Keikoku broke the kiss for a moment, using both hands to slide the blue shaded material over Shinrei's head. Shinrei's gloved hands caressed Keikoku's face, and the blonde's eyes lightened. Shinrei smiled, bringing his brother for a tender kiss before Keikoku slid his hand under his shirt.

Shinrei didn't know what to do but gasp when Keikoku rubbed his chest, ghosting over his nipples. He felt his black sleeveless shirt being loosened and found he couldn't object as it was pulled out his hakama and over his head. His white hakama sagged slightly now, slipping a little lower on his right hip. Keikoku took advantage of this pause to press his body against Shinrei's again, kissing his neck.

Shinrei grasped him, running his gloved hand through Keikoku's golden hair. Wanting to touch it with his bare hands, be brought on hand to his now free mouth and tore the white fabric that binds the blue glove on. The blue fabric slipped off and Shinrei replaced his hand in the blonde pool, sifting the golden strands between his bare fingers.

Shinrei decided he liked this feeling, but his mind was wiped from though when Keikoku ran his tongue over his nipple. Shinrei gasped as his legs buckled, but Keikoku caught him in wiry arms and lowered him to the soft grass. His back tingled against the coolness of the grass while his front burned from his brother's ministrations. He arched into Keikoku's mouth, running both hands through his hair.

Keikoku took the opportunity, while Shinrei's hips were off the ground, to slip a hand into the side of his hakama. Using the gap to his advantage, he caressed Shinrei's thigh while he moved over to the next nipple. Shinrei gasped and arched again, rubbing himself against Keikoku. He felt the hardness through the blonde's orange shorts and blushed.

Keikoku saw this and smiled. He stilled his hand and moved back up to his brother's face where he kissed Shinrei's flushed nose. Shinrei scowled and tried to push him away playfully. Keikoku laughed and kissed him again, and Shinrei curled his arms around the blonde's neck. Keikoku moved his hand again, this time rubbing against Shinrei's inner thigh. Shinrei gaped and arched again, not caring about rubbing against Keikoku's arousal.

Keikoku hissed and untied Shinrei's hakama. Shinrei stopped him before Keikoku could tear off his last coverings, and began to deftly undo the knot holding on Keikoku's outer white haori. The orange tartan sash fell away with both layers of haori, and Shinrei tugged on his brother's red undershirt impatiently. Keikoku snickered and pulled the garment over his head.

Shinrei ran a hand over his well-defined chest, noting the mottle of scars which covered his torso. They weren't visible to the naked eye unless you were looking for them. Shinrei lowered his head and began kissing his chest, caressing his hand over the scars. He was going to love them, Shinrei decided. He loved every thing about Keikoku, including his scars, his faults and his inherent stupidity.

Keikoku pulled him up for another long kiss, untying his own orange shorts before pulling them off with his brother's hakama. Shinrei flushed and immediately remembered that if anyone came looking for them, they could be spotted very easily. He vaguely wondered, as Keikoku kissed back down his neck, that why no one was looking for them. It dawned on him that Anna had told him, and he immediately suspected a set-up.

(Anna was currently snickering, enjoying a well deserved drink with her two siblings)

However, Shinrei brain failed to contain thought as Keikoku moved from his thigh to between them and stroked him. Shinrei pushed into the touch, hips rising off the ground. He bit his lip to stop the moans spilling out, and Keikoku noticed this. He kissed Shinrei, making him part his lips as Keikoku swallowed the moans his older brother gave.

"I want to hear you," Keikoku hissed. He moved his head to that his cheek rested against his brother's and licked the shell of Shinrei's ear. Shinrei complied, allowing a throaty groan to spill from his mouth as Keikoku grasped him rougher. Keikoku squeezed his hand before running a finger over the top of Shinrei's arousal, spreading the moisture blossoming there. Shinrei nearly screamed and curled into himself.

Keikoku smirked and whispered into his ear. "I'm going to take you here, right now," he whispered breathily before elaborating on all the things he would do to him. If Shinrei ever though it would be impossible to come at the sound of a voice, he was wrong. The low, husky tone his brother was using was pushing him over the edge, and he told him so.

"Come for me," Keikoku hissed quickening his pace. Shinrei shouted hoarsely as he came, covering Keikoku's hand. If Shinrei thought his brother couldn't get more crass than a moment before, he was wrong. He watched through blurred vision as Keikoku spread his brother's seed over his own arousal and position himself between Shinrei's legs with one over his thin shoulder.

Before Shinrei could comment, Keikoku pushed into him fully and Shinrei's brain shut down. He lost all thought as he tried to adjust to this new version of pain. It was unlike anything he had felt. He had known many pains from battle, the sharp shooting of an injury, but this one was accompanied by a euphoric wave. He didn't know if he was in pain or was too euphoric.

Yuan was right when he said Shinrei was a fast adjuster and Shinrei made a mental note after he regained thought to assault Yuan somehow. Maybe get Anna to do it.

Shinrei's mind was wiped dry again as his brother pulled out of his half way before sliding back in. Shinrei's mouth gaped open as his brother repeated the process, pulling out a little further each time. He pushed in time with Keikoku's thrusts, making his brother grunt and quicken. Shinrei's leg kept slipping, and the silver-haired man was getting tired of always repositioning it. So, he curled both his long legs around Keikoku's waist, pushing him in deeper than he expected.

"Ah!" Shinrei yelled as white stars flew in his vision. His brother had reached deep and sent an electric shock through him, and Shinrei wondered vaguely how to get him to do that again. His brother, as if reading his thoughts, pushed for the spot again. After a few thrusts he found it again, and Shinrei screamed.

Keikoku kept his face, kissing Shinrei's neck sloppily. He had his hands on Shinrei's hips, guiding his inexperienced brother to meet his. Soon, Shinrei got the hang of it was pulled Keikoku's hands away. He grasped them in his own and entwined their fingers. Shinrei's hands were pushed into the dirt on wither side of his head as Keikoku looked at their hands in amazement.

The fit together well, Keikoku's slightly smaller than his brother's, and he noted in amusement that Shinrei still had one glove on. With a good humoured snicker, Keikoku kissed his brother, who was rocking in time to his own hips. He felt Shinrei tighten slightly with each thrust, and knew his brother was getting close.

He upped the pace, slamming their hips together with loud sweaty slaps. He licked Shinrei's neck, catching skin and dragging it with his tongue. Shinrei arched his head back, subconsciously giving his younger brother more room to kiss. Keikoku bit where his neck met his shoulders lightly, now sucking on the abused flesh. Shinrei, overcome with too many sensations at once, came hard against his brother's body, screaming his name. Keikoku felt Shinrei tighten painfully around him, and triggered his own release.

Keikoku pulled out of Shinrei and flopped against his older brother. He didn't care about the stickiness now fusing them together nor if anyone had heard the passionate cry of his brother. He only cared about the rapidly beating heart underneath his ear and the person it belonged to. Keikoku sighed contently before craning up to look at his brother's face.

Shinrei's eyes met Keikoku's and he smiled, running a hand through his golden hair. Keikoku flopped back onto Shinrei and listened to his heart beat. The soothing rhythm steadied his own breathing until he found the energy to talk.

"So, should we beat them up or what?" Keikoku asked. He was talking about Anna and Anthony, no doubt. Shinrei knew he was also referring to Yuan too, because the bastard was probably the one to suggest it to Anna in the first place. (At their house, Yuan coughed)

"Nah," Shinrei said. He was feeling too good right now to be angry at anyone, and even found himself thanking the three in his mind. He was pleasantly happy that the good feelings had came from his brothers body wedged against his, and could feel the smaller man's heart beating. "Maybe we should send them flower?" Shinrei added.

Keikoku snorted and laughed with his brother.

XxX

When Anna received the bunch of colourful flowers, she burst into the sitting room where they were with the rest of the Goyosei and demanded that she be caterer for their wedding.

Shinrei blushed and then paled systematically.

XxX

Done. 14882 words of plot and senseless smut. I have outdone myself this time, mostly because I wrote this whole damn thing in under 60 hours. I kid you not, I got on a role. But, I had to sleep and eat occasionally.

Gods, Anna sounds like Akari a little, huh? Sorry, but that's how I see her in my mind. Imagine if Akari and Anna met, gods that would be a nightmare!

Review if you want, but please don't flame. Mind you, it's pretty stupid of me putting this here, especially when it's the end of the story. Oh well.

Love Shiny

XOXOXOXOXO


End file.
